Chuck vs The Random CIA Guns
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Read inside. This is all randomness/fan girl attackness, but whatever!


Okay. So this is like... Mostly Fan Girl and halfway random, I'm tired and Elizabeth helped me think of what to write-ness.. So, unless you've heard of me 1. Threatening people with my infamous CIA Issued/Powered Water Guns, 2. You've actually _been _threatened by them, then you probably will be like 'What the heck was that?' or 'That was..interesting, but kinda funny.' and so you can belong to group number three: 3. You're just reading this because you're bored, because _I_ wrote it or because you just..can.

Either way, I hope you get a laugh out of it. Although I don't know what you'll find funny, especially if you don't know my CIA water gun joke thing, but I hope you pull something out of it. This is supposed to be a break from all of the other dark things I've been reading.

Either way, read it, review about it, or get shot by the water gun or maybe even one of the two new guns that I introduced.

**OKAY! I'M DONE! Enjoy...!**

"Get Chuck! Get Chuck! Get Chuck!" The two secret agent of girls chanted. April 6th, 2008. A day to mark on the CIA and NSA's calenders, but most especially the CIA's.

Secret Agents Natty and Elizabeth (aka Lizard) had been studying Sarah, Casey and Chuck for almost 31.3 hours.

It was 3:37pm on this beautiful Sunday afternoon. The dodgers had just won, which did not cater to Natty's happiness at all, and the two unusual CIA agents (Secret Agent Natty and Secret Agent Elizabeth) were going in at 3:43. Roughly six more minutes and Chuck would be all theirs for the keeping, it was only a matter of time.

**Five** more minutes before the attack.

"Get Chuck! Get Chuck! Get Chuck!" They chanted again, a little quieter.

Chuck was in his room talking to Sarah.

"How cute." Natty commented as she watched the two flirt.

"Cute, but I want him for myself." Elizabeth replied.

"Hence we're here, sitting outside his window, waiting to attack."

"Get Chuck," They whispered, "Get Chuck! Get Chuck!"

**Four** minutes before it went down.

Chuck and Sarah were still sitting in his room flirting. Chuck was showing her all the classic songs on his iPHONE. She hadn't heard of half of them, of course, and Chuck thought that this was craziness, insisting that she became enlightened.

**Three** minutes.

Chuck had plugged his iPHONE into his computer and played Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. Chuck had forced Sarah off the bed, making her dance with him.

**Two** minutes left.

Chuck had decided to switch the song. Don't Stop Me Now by Queen now filled the room along with Sarah's laughter.

**One** minute left.

Chuck had changed the song _again_ to Just What I Needed by The Cars. Natty and Elizabeth both started bouncing in anticipation.

"Oh, I guess you're just what I needed." Natty sang along.

"Get Chuck!" Elizabeth continued chanting.

"3."

"2."

"ONE!" They yelled and sprung up from the bushes and went into the room via Morgan door.

"Hands up!" Natty yelled as they pointed their guns at Sarah and Chuck.

"Water guns?" Chuck laughed.

"CIA Issued Water Guns. The CIWG-1390, actually." Natty informed.

"Oh crap!" Sarah yelled. Yup, they're just _that_ powerful.

"Elizabeth, change the song. We can't attack to this." Natty ordered. Suddenly, I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross and the Supremes started playing.

"Opps. Sorry." Elizabeth apologized and changed it to Iron Man by Black Sabbath, a perfect take over song.

"Hand Chuck over." Natty demanded.

"Or we'll shoot."

"With a rubber band gun?" Sarah teased, looking at Elizabeth's gun.

"You brought the CIA Meteor Stopper Gun?" Sarah's face went white. Why hadn't _she_ been told of this new gun. She was jealous now.

"Yeah. I figured if the CMSG-700 could stop a meteor, then it could stop them."

"Oh.. Good thinking."

"Hand him over."

"No!" Sarah retorted.

"Okay, then we fire."

"Sarah, they're kinda hot." Chuck complimented as Sarah pulled out her own gun that was nothing special. Ha, ha. CIA Agents Natty and Elizabeth out equiped her.

"Duuude! Why didn't you tell me that you had three hot girls fighting over you man? I would've been here sooner!" Morgan exclaimed as he randomly showed up through the Morgan door.

"I know, right?"

"Dude! Those two are smokin'."

"Hey!" Sarah was now not only jealous of the girls' cool guns, but now of Morgan and Chuck choosing the strange two girls over her. "What about me?"

Sarah's distraction was perfect. Natty shot the CIWG-1390 and Elizabeth fired the CMSG-700 at her. Chuck ran right into the two girls' arms, leaving a very wet and partially burnt, Sarah Walker behind along with.. Morgan? Where _did _Morgan run off to? Oh well.. Anyways...

"We got Chuck! We got Chuck! We got Chuck!" The girls cheered as they ran off to Happily Ever After Land with Chuck.

"Yup, and I'm **_all_** yours."

"AHHHHH!!" The girls screeched and practically fainted.

And guess what? They all lived happily ever after. I mean, DUH. They DID run off to Happily Ever After Land with Chuck in tow!

The End...OR IS IT??

**BAM!**

(Okay, it's not the end)

**BAM!**

"What was that?" Natty yelled over the sound of big explosions.

"I think it's missiles from the helicopter up there." Elizabeth informed.

"Wait for it..." Chuck announced and suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his mind. Just another flash, no biggie. "Uh... Those are missiles designed by Agent Walker and Major Casey."

"We're doomed." Natty threw her hands up in the air and hit her head with a random stick of deodorant found on the ground.

"Of course we're not. I've got highly explosive Gumball-o-matnic-2909. It shoots gumballs that are filled with 100,000,000 liters of compressed explosives. All it'll take is one gumball to shoot them down."

"Wow! You bring the handiest guns, don't you?!"

"Do you think I can do the honors?" Chuck asked.

"Uh, sure. It's the world's easiest gun to shoot. And, it's just like the guns in CoD 4."

"No way! Hand it over." Chuck took the gun, put a yellow, purple and orange gumball in the canister and shot at the helicopter.

KABOOMABAMMALAMBSHAM! The helicopter blew up into micro pieces.

"Geeze. Overkill. You shot two of them."

"Yeah, pay back Casey. Pay. Back."

"I see."

"So, can we get back to that happily ever after now that Sarah and Casey are taken out for the time being?" Natty requested.

"YES!" The other two shouted and now they for sure went and had that happily ever after.

The End.

For good this time, I promise.

Btw, Secret Agent Elizabeth aka Lizard aka Entertainmentrox (on one of the various Chuck boards) helped me come up with the plot. I knew that it would involve the particular gun, and that it'd most likely involve me taking Chuck, but she said something that triggered a random "flash" of inspiration, and so **BAM, **I went and wrote it.

But, the explosion sounds are _all_ mine. So don't take!  
Kay?  
Good!

Love, Natty.. Bam!


End file.
